


Something Like Fate

by bornmoonchild



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Erwin Smith Has a Big Dick, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rimming, Top Erwin Smith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornmoonchild/pseuds/bornmoonchild
Summary: A missing cat brings Erwin and Levi into each other's lives.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 182





	Something Like Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, so. I was gonna make this piece purely fluff but I don't know what happened and I suddenly started writing porn. Oh well. Enjoy!

It was another hectic day at work that left Levi drained and he was on autopilot as he took the subway home to his apartment. He’d been using the same route home for the past three years since he accepted the job as an accounting associate at a multinational company, and he couldn’t remember the last time he deviated from his usual routine to go for drinks with his friends. Damn, he felt like a person in their 40s instead of his 27 years.

He stopped by the convenience store a block away from his apartment and bought some groceries and necessities such as cleaning products and a bottle of cheap wine. After cooking himself a simple dinner and washing the dishes, he poured a generous amount of wine into a mug because he didn’t have a wine glass and watched some trashy reality TV that he wasn’t really paying attention to. He must have dozed off on the sofa because he pried his eyes open and blearily looked around for the loud scratching sound that woke him up in the first place.

He sat up groggily, feeling a little buzzed and looked at the clock on the wall. It read 10:35 at night. At that point, he thought he heard a meow but chalked it up to a stray cat meowing somewhere on the fire escape. Then, the meowing got louder, almost like there was a cat yelling right outside his window.

“What..?” He finally looked over at the window in his living room that had its shades drawn up and saw a brown cat with piercing blue eyes staring at him while pawing at the window sill. For a very brief moment, he entertained the idea of ignoring it and just drawing the shades down but he decided that he wasn’t that big of an asshole.

He walked to the window and watched as the cat grew quiet as he approached. Levi had the weird sense that the cat was more intelligent than it seemed but he told himself that he was being ridiculous. Once he unlocked the window, the cat gracefully leapt onto the floor and padded to him, brushing against his leg and wrapping his long tail around his calf as it showed him its appreciation.

He shut and locked the window, drawing the shades down before he crouched and reached a palm out to the cat. The cat sniffed his palm and regarded him as a friend rather than foe because it butted its head against the back of his hand.

“Hello, cat.” The cat was purring loudly and Levi couldn’t help but smile at the creature. He didn't know what kind of cat it was but had to admit that it was cute. Its face was dark brown and its fur had sort of a gradient effect that started at light brown and ended in a shade lighter than the fur on its face. It was a pretty big cat and its fur was soft and clean, which indicated that somebody had taken the effort to care for it.

“Where did you come from?” The cat meowed at him in response and upon closer inspection, Levi found a collar nestled in between its thick fur. He found out that the cat was named Monji but other than that, there was nothing else. Still, he figured that Monji belonged to someone who stayed in the apartment building because Monji knew to bother someone until they let him in, which meant that the cat must’ve forgotten which apartment it belonged to.

Levi clicked his tongue at Monji. “Silly cat.”

Nevertheless, he walked to his kitchen and pulled out two bowls, filling one up with water and leaving the other one empty because he didn’t know what he could feed it. He found his phone on the coffee table and did a quick search while looking through his cupboards. Apparently, cats could eat a lot of things but he settled on boiling an egg and then peeling off the skin and throwing away half of the yolk before putting it in the empty bowl. Monji was a well-behaved cat and sat down to lick its paws while Levi cooked its meal.

Levi watched Monji as it nearly finished eating the hard-boiled egg and he wondered what he should do now. It was nearly half past eleven and he had work the next day, so with his sternest voice, he told Monji, “Stay here and don’t touch anything.” As expected, Monji ignored him and followed him to the bathroom but Levi managed to shut the door in time. He didn’t know how he would feel if the cat watched him undress.

When he came out of the bathroom, he found Monji sitting beside the door with its front paws curled towards its body. He thought it looked like a loaf of bread and he snickered. He grabbed his phone and snapped a photo of Monji staring up at him.

He wasn't surprised when Monji followed him into his room and although he would like to put up a fight against the cat, he knew he couldn't say no when it looked at him with its big round eyes. He groaned at himself. He didn't know he would be so weak against a mere cat.

It was late but he didn't go to sleep because he was scrolling through the Facebook page of his apartment building, looking for any posts about a missing cat. He was disappointed when he found none of the sort and he set his alarms for the next day. He was going to wake up earlier than usual to bring it out for a walk because he didn't want to accidentally step on some cat shit in the morning. He gazed at the cat resting against his leg on the comforter and gazing back at him. 

"What am I gonna do with you?" He asked it, knowing full well that it couldn't answer him. Monji yawned and shut its eyes. It was odd how the cat trusted him despite only meeting him for the first time tonight.

He didn't know what the protocol of sleeping with a cat entailed but he knew that he didn't have the heart to move it as it slept soundly.

Levi woke up before his alarm because he had a hard time breathing. His eyes snapped open and landed on Monji that was standing on his chest and meowing softly at him.

"What now?" He groaned and attempted to rub the sleep from his eyes.

He grabbed Monji and moved it off of him and it jumped down his bed to wait by his door, switching between looking at him and the door while it meowed.

"You wanna go out? Okay, let's go." Levi mumbled and followed Monji out into the dim hallway. It was as if the cat knew where it was going and it slipped through the open bathroom door.

Levi slapped the lights on and watched in fascination as Monji jumped to gracefully land atop the toilet bowl and promptly took a shit. "Huh," Levi mumbled to himself when the blue-eyed cat meowed at him when it had finished its business. Levi helped to flush the toilet and was impressed that it was trained in such an unconventional way. As far as he knew, cats normally did their business in a litter box.

"All done?" He asked it wryly. It meowed at him as a confirmation.

They returned to his room together and went back to sleep before Levi had to wake up again to go to work.

#

After boiling another egg for Monji and making himself a quick breakfast, he checked the Facebook page again just in case there was a new post about someone losing their cat.  _ Come on. Someone's gotta be missing their cat, right? _

He'd almost missed the post when he scrolled down too fast but he backed up and there it was! He found out that Monji was a male cat through the post and thought that it made sense. Kind of. 

It was posted early this morning and he wondered if Monji's owner had spent all night looking for it or waiting for it to come back before they gave up and decided it was better to have more than one pair of eyes looking for the mischievous cat.

Levi took down the number posted and dialed it, not caring that it was seven in the morning.

The line connected and a deep male voice answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, sorry to call you so early but I saw your post about your missing cat and just wanted to let you know that he's with me."

"You have Monji?" The man sounded hopeful.

Levi eyed the cat that was sniffing a house plant that was practically half dead. _ I should really water it or something _ . "Yeah, brown cat with blue eyes that surprisingly knows how to shit in a toilet bowl."

The man let out a laugh that sounded too loud in the morning but it was a nice sound, Levi thought. "Yeah, that's Monji alright."

Since Levi had some time to spare before he had to leave for work, he told the man -- Erwin -- that he could come to his apartment now to pick up his cat.

A few minutes later, Erwin knocked on his door and Levi opened it to reveal an insanely attractive man. Erwin was tall and muscular and had warm eyes and an easy smile that greeted him.  _ Fuck me _ . "Hey, Levi right?"

Before Levi could make a fool of himself, he shook Erwin's large hand and invited him in. The hallway leading up to the living room suddenly seemed much smaller. Levi spotted Monji behind his sofa and called at him while Erwin waited near the entryway.

"Hey. Monji, come here." It trotted over to Levi like a good cat and made a funny chirping sound. He patted the soft fur on its head. "It was fun while it lasted but you're going home now, okay?" The cat rubbed his face on his knuckles.

He chuckled and waved Erwin over. When Monji saw Erwin crouched beside Levi, it started meowing like crazy and purring loudly. Erwin scooped the cat into his arms and hugged it, and it seemed like Monji was returning his affection with the same amount of vigor. The sight of the both of them endeared him, even though Monji’s fur was getting all over the front of Erwin’s business suit.

"Hi, Monji. Hi buddy. You good?" Erwin cooed at the cat and Levi positively melted at the way his voice grew deeper.

Levi stepped away to give them their moment. A few moments later, with Monji still in his arms, Erwin turned to look at Levi with a grateful smile. "I can't begin to tell you how glad I am that he's alright. I forgot to shut a window yesterday and he must have slipped out and by the time I realised he wasn’t home, it was late and I didn’t know where to start looking. I was worried sick about what might have happened to him, so thank you for calling me as soon as you did."

For some reason, his earnestness made Levi's cheeks burn. "Ah, well. I'm glad I could help, although Monji was smart enough to stay within the vicinity of the apartment in the first place. I'm sure anyone would've done the same thing if they were in my situation."

Erwin offered him a small but genuine smile. "Still, Monji likes you which is rare because he doesn't like strangers at all."

Levi was surprised because Monji seemed like such a friendly cat. He cleared his throat and told Erwin, "Well, then I'm honoured to have made his acquaintance." Then he leaned forward to look closely at Monji and stroked his fur with a finger. "It was nice to meet you, Monji."

When he straightened himself, Levi found Erwin looking at him almost fondly. It made him shy, a feeling he wasn't familiar with  _ at all _ . He cleared his throat and sent Erwin an apologetic smile. "It really was nice to meet you and I'm glad I was able to return Monji to you but I'm afraid that if I don't leave for work right now, I'll be late."

Erwin's eyes widened slightly and Levi wasn't sure if the light blush dusting Erwin's cheeks was real or a product of his imagination. "Oh, right. Sorry. Um, thank you again Levi."

"You're welcome, Erwin." Levi watched him walk a few doors down the hallway before opening his own door and disappearing through it with Monji. Then he went to work.

#

That evening, he was expecting a quiet night to himself and found himself thinking about Erwin and his smooth voice and big hands. He imagined straddling Erwin, his hands feeling large and warm as they wrapped around Levi’s thighs while Levi grinded over his erection. One of Erwin’s hands would move upwards and he’d use a thick finger to tease his hole and Levi would suck and bite Erwin’s lips, begging him to fuck him. Erwin would tell him he was being  _ so good _ by taking all of him and Levi would hiss at the pain and pleasure of being stretched by Erwin’s big-- 

_ Fuck. What the fuck am I doing? _

Was he so lonely that he was resorting to imagining fucking the last person who had given him some attention? He groaned loudly and threw an arm over his eyes as he tried to get a hold of himself. His erection was throbbing and he ached to finish himself off but every time he closed his eyes, his imagination conjured an image of Erwin and he just  _ couldn’t _ . It felt wrong for him to jerk off to an idea of Erwin, mostly because he wasn’t a stranger in a video.

In the end, he took an embarrassingly long cold shower and tried to distract himself by watching cat videos on Youtube. Cats were safe, they were cute and kind of dumb. He was on his seventh or tenth cat video -- he lost count after video number five -- when he heard a familiar meow outside his window.

It was Monji and for a brief moment, Levi felt a flash of anger at Erwin because how could he be so  _ irresponsible _ ? He paused the video and opened the window to let Monji in. Monji seemed fine and meowed at him in greeting, and Levi left him to roam around while he texted Erwin.

_ ‘Hey, Erwin. It’s Levi. I’m not sure if you left your window open again because Monji got out and he’s at my place.’ _

_ ‘Oh shit. No, I remember closing all my windows this time so I don’t know how he could’ve gotten out. I’m so sorry, I’m still at work so could you please look after him until I get back?’ _

_ ‘Sure, no worries. See you later.’ _

_ ‘Thank you, Levi. I owe you. See you.’ _

Monji jumped up on the sofa to lean against him while it cleaned its body and Levi patted it. Levi wondered aloud, “How did you get out this time, Monji?”

With Monji curled up and asleep beside him, Levi cleaned his apartment while he waited for Erwin. It was usually clean enough but the presence of a cat meant that there was a new layer of fur on almost every surface. Halfway through wiping his coffee table, his phone vibrated and he checked it to see that he’d received another message from Erwin.

_ ‘Do you like korean fried chicken? The spicy kind.’ _

_ ‘Yes, why?’ _

_ ‘Would you like to eat a late dinner with me? My treat, of course.’ _

_ ‘Yeah, I’d like that. Thank you.’ _

Levi told himself that it wasn’t a date, they were just hanging out and would probably have a platonic good time. Even so, he changed into his nicer pair of shorts and a navy blue t-shirt and combed his hair. Erwin knocked on his door half an hour later. He smiled sheepishly at Levi and held two plastic bags in his hands. “Levi, hey. I brought food and some beer. May I come in?”

“Please, come in. Your cat’s already asleep on my couch anyway.” Levi was teasing Erwin and was glad that he didn’t take offense to his words.

Levi took out two plates for themselves and a bowl for the chicken bones while Erwin opened two cans of beer and placed the rest of the six-pack in the fridge. Levi didn’t have a dining table so they ate at the kitchen island, sitting beside each other.

“This chicken is really good,” Levi said after he had polished off his first chicken.

“I know, and it’s healthy too because even though it’s called fried chicken it’s actually grilled.” Erwin sounded happy that Levi liked the food he bought.

“Huh. The Koreans really know how to make good food, don’t they.”

Although Levi enjoyed the food, he let Erwin finish most of it because he could tell how hungry Erwin actually was. They drank their beers and talked about their jobs, where they studied and a little bit about their families, and shared a mutual appreciation for jazz and folk music.

“The songs on radio nowadays are, for a lack of better term, trash.” Levi finished his first can of beer.

Erwin hummed in agreement. “That techno and whisper-y shit don’t make sense to me. It’s such a shame how this generation has lost its appreciation for  _ real music _ .”

Then they stood side by side at the kitchen sink while Levi washed the few dishes they used and Erwin wiped them dry. They stood so close to each other that Levi could feel Erwin’s body heat permeating through his wrinkled white shirt. It was nice.

When they were done with the dishes, Levi grabbed another can of beer for himself and Erwin and they moved to sit on the sofa. He could afford to drink another can of beer because tomorrow was Saturday. Monji had moved to curl up on the armchair, which meant that the two men could sit beside each other. Erwin gazed fondly at his cat before turning to look at Levi with a heat in his eyes that warmed Levi’s body.

“Levi.”

“Hmm?” Levi unconsciously leaned towards Erwin. He liked it a lot when Erwin said his name.

“Thank you for taking care of Monji. I honestly don’t know how he was able to leave my apartment when all my windows were shut,” Erwin spoke genuinely and Levi flicked his eyes from Erwin’s red mouth up to his blue eyes.

Levi couldn’t fight the blush that stained his cheeks when Erwin caught him staring at his mouth. Levi’s tongue darted out to lick his dry lips and Erwin’s pupils dilated at the sight. It was gratifying to know that Erwin was attracted to him as well and it made his stomach tighten in anticipation.

There was a pause and Erwin asked tentatively, “Can I touch you?”

“Yes,” Levi breathed and suddenly they were grabbing at each other.

Erwin’s hands found purchase on Levi’s trim waist and Levi grabbed Erwin’s face as they kissed each other hard, wanting to get as close to each other as possible. Erwin’s legs widened on the sofa to allow Levi to straddle his lap, his thighs outside of Erwin’s own strong ones. Levi sucked on Erwin’s bottom lip before releasing it and moving to place open mouthed kisses down along Erwin’s neck. Erwin panted and moved his hands under Levi’s t-shirt, feeling his lean muscles, while Levi worked on unbuttoning Erwin’s crumpled shirt.

Levi continued kissing down Erwin’s body, starting at his toned chest and circling his nipples with his tongue. He was rewarded with a breathy moan and was encouraged to bite on them softly, which made Erwin buck his hips upwards. 

“Levi,” he moaned and his hands tightened on Levi’s ass.

Levi slid off Erwin’s lap and onto the floor so he could lick and touch his barely defined abs. Erwin’s lips were swollen and he looked down at Levi with a lust-filled gaze, a hand coming up to cup the back of Levi’s head when Levi trailed his waistband with kisses. When Levi stared at Erwin while he brushed a hand across Erwin’s erection, Erwin growled, “You tease.”

Levi chuckled lightly and said, “Do you want me to take care of you tonight?”

Without waiting for a verbal answer, Levi unzipped Erwin’s pants and kissed his erection through his underwear. Then he pulled down Erwin’s pants and underwear, releasing a thick and long erection that made Levi’s eyes widen slightly. He took Erwin’s dick in his hand and slowly pumped it before kissing the head and licking his precum. 

“You’re perfect,” he told Erwin.

Then he eased Erwin’s dick into his mouth, which made Erwin moan loudly. “Take my cock deeper in that wet and hot mouth of yours.”

Levi took him in as deep as he could and released it with a lewd pop, saliva dribbling down the sides of his mouth and he licked the underside of Erwin’s erection and played with his balls. “I want you to fuck my mouth,” Levi told Erwin boldly.

Erwin suddenly stood up and pulled Levi into his arms, forcing Levi to wrap his legs around his waist. Erwin kissed him harshly before asking Levi to bring them to his room. In his room, Erwin quickly removed Levi’s clothes and stood at the edge of the bed while Levi kneeled on a pillow, putting him at eye level with Erwin’s dick. Erwin held his dick and another hand brushed Levi’s jaw, and he slapped his dick a few times on Levi’s tongue.

Levi moaned at the sensation and reached a hand down to squeeze his own erection. He stroked himself and used his precum to tease his hole while Erwin fucked his mouth, his eyes watering a little when he almost gagged. He could tell that Erwin was about to cum and he hollowed in his cheeks, silently asking Erwin to cum in his mouth.

“You want me to cum in your mouth? You wanna be my cumslut?” Levi’s hands gripped Erwin’s hips and didn’t allow him to pull out of his mouth.  _ Yes, yes, yes _ .

Levi fondled Erwin’s balls and Erwin came with a shout, his cum spurting into the back of Levi’s throat which he swallowed without complaint. Levi kissed the tip of Erwin’s dick before he was pulled up and received a rather sweet kiss from Erwin. Erwin moaned when he tasted himself on Levi’s tongue. “You’re so good, Levi. So good.”

Erwin carried them onto Levi’s bed and laid Levi down while he held himself up on his arms. He gave Levi a fervent kiss before he pushed Levi’s legs apart and upwards, exposing his pink and wet hole. “You touched yourself, didn’t you?”

He licked Levi’s hole and watched as it clenched up while Levi moaned loudly. “Yes. I imagined you fucking me with your tongue, fingers and cock.”

“Mmhm,” Erwin licked and kissed Levi’s tight hole, probing his tongue into him until he was quivering. Then he inserted one finger, feeling it being enveloped in a tight heat. “Fuck, you’re so tight.”

Another hand reached around to stroke Levi’s throbbing dick and his finger was clenched tightly as Levi jolted from the multiple sensations. Erwin then inserted another finger and was finger fucking Levi in earnest now. He curled his fingers and found Levi’s prostate, repeating the motion until Levi’s moans had escalated and bordered on sobbing. “Erwin, please,” Levi begged.

“Please what?” He asked softly.

“Please,  _ please _ fuck me.”

Erwin removed his fingers and spit on Levi’s hole before rubbing over it. He hovered over Levi and kissed him. “Do you have a condom?”

Levi moved his head to the side, indicating his bedside table. “Top drawer.”

Erwin rolled the condom over himself and entered Levi slowly, letting him adjust to his size. Levi moaned at the way Erwin stretched him open and thought  _ this is so much better than my imagination _ . When the slight pain transformed into pleasure, Levi bit out, “Move.” Erwin didn’t need to be told twice and started fucking Levi, the sound of skin slapping skin intermingled with their moans was almost obscene.

“Harder,” Levi grunted and Erwin obliged, fucking him into the mattress. Erwin moved them without breaking their connection so that every time he fucked into Levi, his dick was hitting Levi’s prostate. 

“Yes, yes, fuck me like that,” Levi moaned breathily. Erwin felt Levi turn into a quivering mess in his arms and Levi could barely get the words out before he was cumming onto his stomach. Erwin followed closely after and came into the condom with a shout. He kissed Levi again before he pulled out and disposed of the condom, then went into the bathroom to get a washcloth so he could wipe Levi clean.

After that, Erwin laid down beside Levi and pulled the covers to cover them partially. Levi was gazing at him with a dazed but content look on his face. “That was.. Amazing.”

Erwin brushed Levi’s hair off his forehead with a fond smile. “Yes, it was.” His smile turned wry. “And to think that it only happened because my cat escaped from my apartment.”

Levi moved so that his head was laying on Erwin’s chest and his arm was slung across his big body, and he chuckled lightly. “Remind me to buy Monji a treat tomorrow.”

Erwin’s chest warmed at Levi’s words and he kissed the top of his head before falling asleep, feeling secretly grateful to his cat for bringing Levi into his life.


End file.
